Sende me an Angel
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: They won the battle against battle against Anom but Sano had to pay the price. Kosuke/Sano/Kikuchi Law of Ueki/GTO crossover


**Send me an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki or Great Teacher Onizuka. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. **

**Summary: Takes place after The Law of Ueki and before Onizuka arrives at Forest Academy. Team Ueki sent Anom back to Hell where he belongs, but not before he does something that breaks Sano. Hurt physically and mentally hurts the team which forces them to stay together. The only thing that can probably heal the wound in Sano's heart is transferring to Ueki's and Mori's school-----Forest Academy along with the other members to protect Sano. Little do they know that a certain class and a certain teacher can help Sano recover.**

**Rated: T (for teen) will go to M**

**Pairing: UekixSanoxKikuchi, RobertxRinko, HideyoshixAi, OCxOC, one-sided KosukexAi and dark one-sided AnomxSano**

**Warning: Dark themes, violence, blood, nudity, swearing, porn, mentions of rape, some OOC, Shonen-ai and yaoi.**

**Genre: Drama, Angst (at first), Humor, Friendship, Romance**

**Me: I know that Kosuke and Ai go to another school, but for the sake of the story, they along with the other members of Team Ueki will go to Forest Academy where Onizuka teaches with the other teachers.**

Chapter 1: Broken Inside

* * *

_It all happened so fast. The Hellion Anom easily defeated Rinko along with the other members of Team Ballow. Ai and Sano were the only ones that he had to defeat which he easily defeated Ai without her putting up a fight. Sano was the only one that stood in his way since Hideyoshi ran away from the battle and Kosuke wasn't showing up._

"_Ueki-kun isn't here yet," Anom said with a sigh, "What a disappointment. Here I thought he was going to be the first person to fight me one on one. In the end he's a weakling like the rest."_

_Sano glared at the Hellion, "Don't you dare say that about Ueki! He'll come like he always does, and he'll defeat you once and for all!"_

_Anom was rather surprised at the teen's outburst. That surprised looked turned into an evil grin. It sent shivers down Sano's spine._

"_You seem rather confident that Ueki-kun will come, Sano-kun," he began as he took a step toward the teen. Sano took a step back unconsciously, "Let's test that theory, shall we?"_

_Before Sano had a chance to react, Anom was already in front of him. He couldn't brace himself for the next attack. The Hellion punched him so hard that he was near the edge. He couldn't get up when Anom pounced on him. Sano struggled to get the Hellion off of him, but he was still weak from the blow he received. _

_  
"It appears you like Ueki-kun more than a friend," he said in a low tone, "It's a shame that you won't belong to him."_

_Sano panicked when he felt his kimono being ripped off. He let his fear take over as he kicked his feet constantly to get the Hellion off of him. Anom proved stronger though._

"_You belong to me, Sano-kun."_

* * *

"Sano, wake up!" 

Sano woke up with tears in his eyes.

"You had that dream again, did you?"

It took Sano a few minutes for him to adjust to the setting he was in. He turned to the voice which it belonged to Kosuke and nodded his head slowly.

Kosuke sighed. Ever since he defeated Anom (which was like a month ago), Sano wasn't the same after what he did to him. If only he came sooner then it wouldn't of had happened.

"…I'll leave you alone…"

That was all Kosuke could say to the teen. If he said anything comforting, Sano might say that it was his fault that he was raped by Anom. He left the room that Sano was sleeping in. (After the incident, it was apparent that Sano was homeless, and Kosuke's family allowed Sano to stay with them.)

Sano didn't say anything when Kosuke left. He wanted to reach out his hand to him, but he was afraid that Kosuke would blame him for what Anom did to him. If he was stronger then it would have never happened. He pulled his knees toward his chest and sobbed into them.

"_You belong to me, Sano-kun."_

The Hellions voice continued to haunt Sano even though it has already been a month since that incident happened and Anom was back in Hell.

"Leave me alone…" Sano cried to himself.

The voice ignored him as he laughed to taunt the teen. All Sano could do was cry softly hoping that crying would drown the laughter.

* * *

Kosuke stood out the door of his room and frowned. It was his fault that the Sano he knew was gone. 

"Ueki-kun, don't blame yourself for what happened."

That was Rinko, who was standing next to him. Kosuke turned toward the pink haired girl and gave her a serious look, "How can I not blame myself?! If I was there, then that would have never happened. Sano wouldn't look so…broken…"

"Ueki-kun, the one you should blame is me…" Rinko mumbled to herself, "If I was just a little stronger, then I would have prevented that from happening."

"Rinko…"

A single tear fell from her eyes, "Instead I just watched Anom do those horrible things to him!"

Robert appeared behind the pink haired girl, and rested his hand on her shoulder, "You can't change what happened Rinko."

They all knew that they couldn't turn back time to prevent it. The only thing to do was move forward.

"I got the application forms in order for all of us to transfer to your school," he told the green haired boy, "three for 2nd years and one for 3rd year."

Kosuke was confused, "Why are there three?"

Robert frowned, "Didn't Sano tell you that he dropped out of school for that one year? He has to repeat his 2nd year."

"I see."

"Let's just hope that nothing bad will happen at this school…" Rinko murmured.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 done with 1125 words. **

**Yohko: So short.**

**Kitsune: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SANO-SAMA!**

**Me: You won't be in this story Kitsune.**

**Kitsune:…**

**Me: I made two OC for this story especially. The male acts like you only he has that Tamaki touch.**

**Kitsune:…**

**Me: The other OC character is quiet at first but has the Haruhi personality toward the male OC.**

**Kitsune: I'll kill that Anom bastard!**

**Me: You can't. Not in this story anyway. Please review. Next chapter won't be for a while, but you know me. I work on random stories, but I might end up focusing on one story. I'm still debating which story I should finish first. There will be no preview because I'm hungry and I can't think. Ja ne!**


End file.
